A Good Queen
by P.A.W.07
Summary: Megatron never contemplated on why Starscream always took the abuse yet tried so hard to impress the Warlord. Finally, tired of the abuse and ignorance of Seekers' ways, Starscream is going to show the warlord that he's not on the bottom. He is the Prince of Vos after all … but he still needs a good queen though. Crackish, censored version on this site. SS/MT. G1
1. Enough

A Good Queen: Megatron never contemplated on why Starscream always took the abuse yet tried so hard to impress the Warlord. Finally, tired of the abuse and ignorance of Seekers' ways, Starscream is going to show the warlord that he's not on the bottom. He us the Prince of Vos after all … but he still needs a good queen though. SS/MT. G1.

Rating: Mature for this site but still censored, links on profile for full ones. Right now, for this one

Disclaimer: if only, if only, the plot bunny sings.

...

"_Starscream you fool!"_

Starscream yelled in rage at Megatron's deplorable treatment earlier and then slammed his fist into the wall, his vents huffing. It had been hours ago but he was still enraged, still mad that his supposed Master had backhanded him over energon. He had told the warlord, time and time again, that they did not need to steal from Earth to get energy. Shockwave could just…

Then he would promptly be silenced or slapped after that, not even listening to the educated Second in Command's proposal on moving Cybertron into rotation around Earth's sun or at least any other secondary sun. He knew mech's like Shockwave and Soundwave silently agreed but said nothing. Megatron was too proud to give up on his crusade.

The Autobots and Decepticon's might have differing views in most things but in the end they now wanted the same thing for Cybertron especially with so many of their kind offline. This war had been going on too long. There were too many scars to just give up though.

Regardless, the slagger could just listen to his ideas. He was a Prince! The Prince of Vos, city of the fliers. A clan head.

"I don't have to take this slag," he growled. "I'm a Prince!"

He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned suddenly to see Skywarp coming up behind him, followed swiftly by the other four seekers on base. The SiC frowned as the fliers all converse around him. He quickly looked around to see if there were any witnesses, wondering if he would have to show some distaste for the cone-heads or not. It had been a long, wrung out act and personally even he was getting tired of it. There was no way Ramjet would ever rise against him anyway. He didn't have the right stuff… literary. He would never be anything other than one of his Lords.

Didn't mean he didn't like getting under his prince's plating, "Are you sure? Being whipped by Megatron, again? You control the whim of every real flier here… you could overthrown him, destroy him on a whim. Yet, perhaps he's right about you being a _coward_."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Never call me a coward or I will punish you, taking your title and your valve like you are a common consort," growled Starscream, slamming the other mech into the wall and placing a hand on either side of his head, trapping him. Said mech could only cringe, pulling his armor plates tight in a submissive move.

It was only after a moment or two of cowering with a dipped head did Starscream run a hand over his lord's face in a forgiving manner before turning away and stating, "Perhaps you are right. Though it pains me to admit it, I have labored so long and invested too much… that it is hard to just give up. He's perfect. I will not be the failure my creator was."

All the mech's shifted nervously, knowing all too well what their Prince meant. There city had declined with such an un-prosperous king. There kind might have disappeared all together if it wasn't for Vector Sigma, though the creator had misinterpreted their needs. Not one of that young generation had the equipment to help their future prince prosper into a king of Vos.

It was the generation of sterility.

One could not just make parts that were considered part of a Cybertronain's spark, like a carrying camber.

"… But what other options do I have? Our people cannot wait vorns for … results."

The five Lords watched their prince's wings fall, forlorn. None of them wanted their Prince to give in. They didn't want their Clan to die out like… the Primes.

Shivering at the thought, it was surprisingly when the most unvoiced of their collection spoke, "I trust your senses, but perhaps you have been going about it the wrong way. You've been trying to impress Megatron with you skill, cunning, and intelligence, but perhaps that's not what Megatron respects."

The other fliers were all glaring at him, but Thunderdracker continued, "Speed, flight, intelligence are all things respected by fliers… but though he is flight capable, Megatron respects force and strength and control… like a gladiator."

"What are you saying?" questioned Thrust, entranced.

Looking up to meet the gaze of all his countrymen, Thundercracker stated coolly, "Perhaps it's time that we build a nest; if playing our part in this war had taught us anything, perhaps its best to force your opinion. Megatron's always been one-minded. He might not understand what you've been trying to get across."

The other Lords all turned to look at each other, shrugging. Why not? They had fought a war trying to get their point across. Trapping and then forcibly _taking_ Megatron in essence didn't work… well, this was a dead end then and it was best to cut their losses… because Megatron probably wouldn't be too charitable afterwards anyway.

It was an all or nothing deal breaker, but they couldn't let any more fliers die.

They'd just have to find another … candidate.

…

Soundwave eyed Starscream suspiciously as the seeker gave one more weary look at Megatron and then left the command center.

He hadn't said one word all day, not one screech, and yet he was polished so nicely like he wanted the warlord's attention. Something was going on, and Megatron didn't like it.

Shifting on his perch of a throne, the grey mech waved for Soundwave to come over. The Communications Officer and Third in Command did just that, leaning down slightly so his Master could speak in his audio.

"Do you know what Starscream is up to?" he grumbled. "He's been twitchy."

Soundwave looked back up at the door, Starscream long gone, before he added, "Observation: the seekers are up to something. Materials have been flowing into one of the abandoned hangers."

Raising a metal brow, frowning, the gunformer added in a louder tone, "What do you mean? Is that traitorous snake trying to overthrow me again?"

Before Soundwave could even confirm or deny it, the warlord rose to his feet and stalked down the hall, taking this into his own hands obviously. The Communications Officer was half tempted to start after the other, tell him that though the Seeker was up to something … it wasn't volatile in nature. It rarely was… it was usually about wit, intelligence and dominance with Starscream, but what did it matter. The last mech to stand up for the seekers' culture got shot and so he never mentioned such things… but he had a feeling that it wouldn't matter anymore.

Starscream had come to an ultimatum, the twitchy visage of all the seekers on board revealed that much. True, the seeker kept his thoughts far too guarded for Soundwave to ever see what he exactly was up to, but his emotions were still ripe for the picking. He was growing tired… whatever scheme he was up to… it would be the last.

Was someone going to deactivate today?

And yet … for some reason the seeker's thoughts still didn't seem violent enough for that.

If Megatron wanted help he would have to ask for it because Soundwave had his own worries. Why were the cone-heads all looking at him like that, his abdomen to be exact? It was a little unsettling.

…

Megatron did not bother to silence his steps and he started down the hall. He would pound that sleek form into the ground and be done with it. He would take no more of this… today was Starscream's last betrayal. Though, in the back of his mind he had to wonder why this place. True, it wasn't damp or wet or anything, but it was in the middle of the sunken ship's belly. Well protect … no easy escape.

The seekers always wanted a place open for retreat.

Unless Starscream had no plans of retreat.

Megatron actually smiled a little in respect.

So it was a melee battle, was it? He did love those.

Though, the battle ground was slightly … odd when he finally got to the designated room Soundwave had mentioned. It seemed that they were building a _cage_. There was no other way to describe it. It was a circular mass of metal beams and sheets, placed together in an oval, protective sphere.

He could think of nothing more than _death match_ especially with the way his Second in Command was standing there, hands behind his back, in the entrance of the sphere. His frown was deep set and his wings puffed out.

Getting closer, Megatron dully noted that there was no one else here. Not even the slagger's wing mates.

This battle would be short and there would be no witnesses. He wasn't in the mood to wait for any. Slowly walking up the ramp that led to the entrance of the metal cage though nest was probably a better descriptive when he noticed the flooring was a soft mesh and … was that a foam pillow in the corner?

_Figures_, Starscream didn't want to fall and scratch his paint job.

Getting in the other's face, teeth bared, noticing that Starscream was standing tall making them almost the same height, the warlord growled, "What are you up to Starscream?"

Puffing out his chest, trying to seem brave though he was entirely nervous, the flier muttered, "I-I'm taking what I want. I'm not waiting for it anymore, Megatron."

Megatron growled in his throat, "You're challenging me for my throne _again_? Don't you ever get tired of being beaten into the ground?!"

Red optics becoming slits, voice deadly, Starscream murmured, "Your throne was always just going to be a perk… I've always wanted you."

Metallic brow raising, confusion covering his face, Megatron was going to demand what he meant by that, yet with fast movements Starscream reached out to the metallic wall of the cage with a strange glove like weapon, growling, "Prepare yourself."

Then, glove sparking to life, showing it was electric, the flier touched the metal wall. Not even given time to realize what had going on… Megatron barked as electricity traveled down the wall, around the ceiling and bypassed the floor of foam that Starscream was standing on… and right into the walkway.

It had been a trap.

Not that Megatron really could do much more then cry out as his systems overload from the jolt of electricity, every system becoming overcharge and forcibly shut down, his hub going dark. But, as his optics offline, smoke pouring from his mouth, he found it almost odd that he didn't fall to the floor with a thud … almost as if he had been caught in an opened embrace.

How ludicrous that thought was … he was sure if he woke up at all, he would wake up dead.

XXX

Paw07: This is a three part story … this first part is clean and part two (shifty eyes) … is not. And that's all that needs to be said about that. Links for adult-ness on profile page.

**Note**: Sorry about the lazy proofread ... there will be tense errors. My long time enemy sadly. I just hating having to re-read a chapter several time. I'm tired.


	2. The Taking

**Note**: This is the **censored** version of this chapter. Uncensored links on profile. :3

Chapter 2: The Taking

Megatron moaned, his helm ached.

He tried to sit up instinctively, but found he could not.

Had he been punched across the battle field again by Prime? Onlining his optics, fearing a bright glare for the Earth's infernal star… he be blinked, optics going offline and on. He seemed to be in a large circular room of some sort with metal beams and … fabric hung all about.

That was a lot of fabric.

Wait, what?

No, no. What was he doing here?

Trying to sit up again in order to fully observe his surroundings, the warlord once again met resistance from his arms and a clinking noise as well. Slowly, half of him already distinguishing what was wrong by the weight on his wrists, Megatron looked up … and cursed. He was handcuffed to one of the metal beams. A reinforced metallic beam from the look of it!

It then all came back in a wave … _Starscream_.

Sitting up by sliding nearer to the wall, he growled under his breath, trying to think of what diabolical scheme the seeker was up to that required him to be alive. Pulling on the restraints… he decided a part of him didn't really want to know because this … there was something wrong with this set up.

He should be in a dungeon at least … not this curtained, foam and now pillow lined place.

Giving a mighty tug, Megatron grunted in pain. These were tight yet had such long chains. Strange.

Ignoring the oddity, the grey mech grunted as he pulled on the restraints once more, his wrists aching from the energon cuffs that had him tied to the caged wall of this contraption. Really, why was the exterior built for small weapons' grade defense while the base was layered with plush and billows… his aft had it off pretty well actually and that bothered him. Why was he caged yet Starscream had went to such lengths to keep him somewhat comfortable? It bothered him deeply and he pulled against the cuffs almost erratically, succeeding in only hurting himself, his wrists threatening to bleed. Slag, why was he acting like such a weakling? All of his weapons' programs were still online… even if he didn't have any weapons but his fist left. Then again, there was this old program that was running overtime.

What was that… he knew a part of him, an old part that existed in him since he was activated, knew what it was. What the pit…

"I wouldn't bother if I were you… I made those restraints specifically for you."

Head slamming to the side, there was suddenly a squeal like a metal door being opened and then closed. Megatron immediately bared his teeth as he watched as one of those ridiculous human curtains were lifted to reveal none other than the traitor in question, gleaming like a little whore.

Not that he heard Starscream spark shared with anyone but perhaps his seekers.

Megatron growled at his capturer, "Starscream, what is the meaning of this? If you are going to assassinate me, then do it and stop wasting my time, or release me and fight me like a real mech."

Starscream, closing the locking door behind him, the sound of a lock almost making Megatron cringe, shook his head, "I have no intention of killing you Megatron. That would be a waste."

Optics becoming slits, the warlord growled, "What do you mean by … waste?"

Coming closer, mindful that Megatron's legs were still free, the seeker leaned down and got near the warlord's face. Then with a grace he didn't see coming, the seeker was locking lips with his. Megatron's optics became wide in surprise, his mouth opening. He regretted that immediately as the seeker took advantage of the gasp and snaked his metallic tongue inside.

Grunting, trying to break the kiss, the warlord didn't even realize Starscream's hands were elsewhere as the other mech slowly started to drag Megatron away from the wall and out of a sitting position. It wasn't until he was fully on his back and that the seeker was slowly spreading those grey legs did Megatron brake free by biting the other's lip, yelling, "Release me Starscream or suffer the consequences!"

Wiping a little bit of energon from his lips, Starscream made now commit to that he slowly raised one leg and spread himself over the grey mech's form.

The warlord twitched, not liking the position though it didn't seem sexual in nature, yet, as the mech murmured, "Come now, Megatron, I was hoping we could have a good … evening. I have such good plans and a little corporation on your part will decide the remainder of our precarious relationship."

"Get off me," he grumbled, giggling the cuffs for a moment as he added, "Our only relationship is Master and disobedient soldier, something you will pay for when I get out of these cuffs."

Shaking his head, frowning, so sure this was going to fail, the seeker added, "Not tonight. You are below me tonight… in a literal sense. I respect all my lovers, if they _moan just right_."

The position was no longer just irritating, but coy as he red and blue mech took a moment to grind his hips against the gray mech.

"Now, let's get you heated up..." murmured Starscream as he got lower and lower, spreading Megatron's legs the whole time.

…

What felt like joors later, Megatron's systems were screaming and before he knew it their sparks were flowing back into their correct chassis. He was vaguely aware, as his systems shutted down one at a time, that Starscream was slowly kissing his forehead and looking down into his spark chamber lovingly, telling him he had done well.

There were two of them… he would make a great hive queen.

XXX

Paw07: It always bothered me that Megatron always had to be the dominate in Starscream\Megatron… so I decided to mess it up a little bit. Oh what fun. XD


	3. A New Dawn

Note: Minor censoring on this one, just cleaned up some sexual wording.

Chapter 3: A New Dawn

The metallic cape flowed, his five Lords all leaning against walls outside of the hall that lead to the nest, where Megatron would bear his first. The first were always the hardest. He needed his Lords to be at attention the whole time to keep the queen safe... their colony's future depended on this queen, Megatron of all mechs, producing fruitfully and losing his first few sparklings to combat may cause him to be stressed, his reproductive systems going offline to support his weapons once again.

Also, Starscream couldn't risk their being enemies so close by, his mate unarmed. He still believed in the Decepticon cause –most of it- but now that he was King, he would make all the decisions needed.

Thundercracker, smelling sex on the prince that was now King, asked, "It went well, I take it. You seemed pleased."

Starscream stopped, pulling a silver crown out of his subspace, how he missed his crown, smiled pleasantly and stated, "Yes, a little force and he was opening his chassis and accepted his place below me. Our people now have a queen and two sparklings on the way… both look strong attached to Megatron's spark. Soon, they will be dropping into his reproductive chamber and be growing healthily. Our colony will soon be filled with many healthy young and Vos and Cybertron will prosper once more."

Skywarp whooped at his Prince's and the coneheads looked pleasantly please, murmuring in excitement that Megatron was indeed worth the wait, sparking the first night. Some past queens took vorns to reproduce.

Their grins stalled though, Thundercracker stating all their worries, "But what of the Prime?"

Placing his crown on his head, the metal glinting brilliantly, he stated, "I'll be taking care of that. Tell Soundwave his new king, having claimed Megatron as his submissive, orders him to call the Prime and tell him that we have something to discuss."

A few joors later, Optimus tilted his head in confusion for a moment, seeing the crown on the seeker's head. It was… dis-concerning, especially since now there seemed to be twice as many seekers around. Had they come through the space-bridge? What the slag was going on.

The he caught the wiff of the mech before him, his optics onlining and then offlining in shock.

So it seemed that the Prince of Vos had finally claimed his mate… the mate he had been after for a millennia. Personally, Prime had been tempted once or twice to try and claim the grey gun mech himself, his breeding instincts trying to kick in as they rolled around on the battlefield. There were so few mechs that kept their ports and were fertile, and even fewer that had kept the carrying chamber. Most thought it was a wasted piece, but in truth that was how the Prime line continued… and how the seeker clans did as well. A useless component… hardly. It seemed that Megatron's distrust of medics was the only reason he was able to drag this war out with the help of seekers.

Starscream had been trying to court Megatron the entirety of the war, showing off his peacock like disposition, battle cunning, and leadership persona.

Chuckling turning into a full blown laugh, borderline madness, Prime asked, "Was he worth dragging this war out? Was he all that you thought you needed in a mate?"

Starscream glared and puffed out his chest, stating, "He is strong, flight capable, large, and has a fully functioning reproductive chamber. Of course, he was. I couldn't have found a far better mate."

The Autobots around the Prime all were exchanging confused looks, confused as slag, but Ratchet seemed shocked as well as a few older mechs like Kup, his cy-gar dropping out of his mouth. Optimus still looked furious though, finding a mate completely unacceptable in his mind to continue a war. Yet, he understood to a point as the last Prime, his own equipment having wanted to, on more than one occasion, slam the grey mech down on the battle field and frag him, promising his line an heir.

"No need to be so upset, Prime. At least you have a Decepticon leader now that is willing to make peace… I don't need my sparklings coming out in a time of war," there was a surprised intake of air from all the Autobots, Prime looking vaguely upset but Starscream continued with a grin. "Yes, I fragged him until he overloaded into oblivion. He was quiet satisfied and I was quiet satisfied as well. He sparked the first night. If this is any indication, my clan will be repopulated in a millennia and Vos will reemerge as it should have always been."

Optimus, truthfully, didn't know how to react. He had always wanted peace, but who knew a good fragging would be how he would get it. Swallowing, he asked, "And how do I know this isn't a trick, Starscream?"

The Vos King frowned and then, coming forward he waved his hand at his men, stating to the Prime, "I know you need to continue your line, Prime, just as I must. As a sign of piece, you may claim any of my fertile Decepticons that still have a chamber as probable mates. I know for a fact that most of my Lord seekers do and so does Shockwave and Soundwave, I believe."

Soundwave, who was towards the front of the seeker hoard, twitched involuntary, those blue optics staring at him hungrily for a moment.

Starscream smiled at his, whispering up the mech, "I'll leave Soundwave for tonight if you want. I was considering taking him as a second bride to keep my queen company in her labors… but if you like that kind of frame."

Swallowing, the Prime almost stated yes, but whispered back, "I will consider it. So few of my men have… chambers, most being so young and thinking those parts useless or just plain infertile, but first, I want to finalize these peace agreements and ask you something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"What are you going to name your first two sparklings? The princes that will bear out peace?"

The seeker smile, looking at his old space craft companion in the Autobot hoard that he once considering mating with his large chassis before he met Megatron, stating, "So far, I like the designations Jetfire and Jetstorm. What do you want to name your first born since it wouldn't be courteous not to ask?"

Grinning behind his mask, the Prime muttered, "I really liked Hot Rod for some reason."

The two fertile males laughed, everyone but an old war veteran, a medic, and a cluster of seekers having no idea what was going on, but soon it would be written down. A good fragging not only stopped a war, but save the species as a whole. Soon there would be young again… soon there would be life though his queen was currently trying to escape her nest as he stood there, cape waving in the wind.

He like them with a little spunk after all.

XXX

Paw07: Done! Though I might add a chapter or two. Maybe a Soundwave/Prime or Shockwave/ Prime as well as a birthing scene … because I'm just evil like that. But for now, it is complete!


End file.
